objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFTEW
Welcome to the official Battle for the Entire World page! Here are the current contestants: Bubble, Pen, Soap, Balloon, Lightbulb, Soccer Ball, Clock (OO), Candy, Bocce Ball, Journal, Quince, Mountainy, Headset, Smartie, Diary As well as the eliminated ones: Spongy (18th), Minecraftian (17th), and Frame-by-Frame (16th) And the host... Four! 18 contestants will be competing for the entire Earth in this fanfiction-object show! BFTEW 1a: Awkward Team Picking'' Four: Hello, everyone! Welcome to BFTEW Candy: You got it right on the EW part! My stripes are fading! Four: Shut up or i'll screech you! Candy: Sheesh! Four: Okay! That's it! *Four screeches Candy* Soccer Ball: That suits her right! *Four screeches Soccer Ball* Four: I'll take care of them later, but now we need to make teams! Lightbulb: OK! I'm the team captain! *Four screeches Lightbulb* Four: No, you're not! I already have 2 in mind! Four: And they are... Bubble: MOI!!! Four: Arrre... Journal: I would make a great team captain! Smartie: No you wouldn't you imbecile! Four: rrrrrr... Diary: Would you like.. hurry up? Four: rrrreee... Pen and Soap. *four revives Soccer Ball, Candy, and Lightbulb* Bubble: NOOOIII!! Candy: Who cares anyways? Spongy: Awww.. I wannida bee da teem cappin... Four: Would all of you shut up?!! Anyways.. Pen gets to pick first. Pen: Umm... none of my buddies are here... I have no idea... oh whatever Headset come over here. Headset: YEAAHHH BOIII!!!! Four: Now you, Soap. Soap: Lightbulb, I know her the best. Headset: Definitely Minecraftian! His graphics may stink but he has potential. Lightbulb: Maybe Bubble.. she seems nice. Bubble: YOYLECAKE!!! Minecraftian: Mountainy you're with me. Mountainy: Thanks! Bubble: Match and Poincil aren't here so I pick Spongy, he has played with Match before so why not? Mountainy: Frame by Frame, we need all of the BFTROR contestants here! FBF: I'm so excited to start! Spongy: I pick Bocce Ball, she probably feels the same poin as moi! Bocce Ball: THANKS for complementing me (sarcastically) Frame by Frame: Smartie, we need brains over here! Smartie: Good choice. Bocce Ball: Quince, for the same reason as Spongy. Quince: Oh come on, I'm not THAT fat... Smartie: Clock, the smarter the better! Quince: OK, if everyone thinks bigger is better then I choose Soccer Ball. Soccer Ball: TIME TO OWN THE WORLD!!! Four: Four contestants need to be chosen! Clock: Journal, she seems nice. Everyone on Clock's team: NOOOOO!!!! Soccer Ball: Diary is the best contestant out of everyone else so she can come with us! Diary: Okay, then. Journal: YAY CANDY YOU CAN COME WITH US!!! Smartie: Clock, what have you done? Clock: It doesn't matter it's just a game. Smartie: TO GET THE WHOLE WORLD!! Four: And that means that Soap's team gets Balloon. Balloon: Uh oh.. Diary: Don't you.. like.. mess up weirdo! Four: Now you two teams need team names! Pen: Okay what about the cool guys! FBF: Sexist! Pen: Okay... The Cool Guys and Girls? Headset: No, Da Kewl Gamerz! Smartie: Absolutely not, we should be The Brains! Clock: I like it! Candy: Lame! Pen: Yeah let's stick with my name! Journal: THE CHICKEN NUGGETS Four: Okay, you are the chicken nuggets. Smartie: Sometimes I really hate you, Clock. Clock: GRRRR!!! Lightbulb: How about the epic lights? Soap: How about we don't reuse old names?!! Bocce Ball: How about I honestly don't know? Spongy: The Soakers! Diary: That name like, honestly makes me sick! Quince: We can be the sickos. Soccer Ball: No, Team Sports are Great is better! Balloon: Sports stink! Soccer Ball: That's what you say, wimp! Four: That's it, if you can't come up with a name then I will name you. You are the Stale Breadcrumbs! Bubble: Oi noi! That is toirrible! Quince: This is not fit for a millionaire, but whatever. Four: Well, those are the teams! See you later! BFTEW 1b - Sleep or Get Screeched Four: Hello everyone, and welcome to your first challenge! Headset: Are we playing Fortnite? Four: If you say that word one more time I will screech you. Headset: What about mine- *Four screeches Headset* Minecraftian: Hey, why did you do that?! Minecraftian: After all, Minecraft is good. Soccer Ball: No, Minecraft is for nerds like you! Four: Be quiet all of you! Today's contest is to sleep the longest and I will try to wake you up. Balloon: And how will you do that? Four: Pen, Spongy, and Bubble! You know the drill! Bubble: Oh noi! Pen: Please I don't want to be screeched! Four: Well too bad. The contestant that is asleep the longest and his/her whole team will be safe. Candy: Don't screech me! Beauty sleep helps my stripes have a more vibrant color! Soap: Nobody cares about your stripes... at least if they are dirty. Four: Okay, each of you eat all of the turkey that's over there and then the competition will start! Spongy: YAY FOOD!!! IT'S LIKE A DREAM!!! Four: Oh, also I need to revive Headset *Four revives Headset* Bocce Ball: Umm.. so we have to eat.. all of this? Smartie: Were you even listening? You can eat as much as you want! Bocce Ball: Oh, okay. *1/4 of the turkey is gone* Spongy: Ughhh. oim full. Bubble: So am oi. Diary: Yuck! I like, so hate turkey! *Journal shoves turkey into Diary's mouth* Clock: Uh oh... why did you do that? It will make Diary sleepier and her team will win! Smartie: This is still all your fault! Clock: Well you were the one who picked me! Smartie: Oh... *1/2 of the turkey is gone* Mountainy: Turkey isn't that good... but I have to eat it for the sake of my team. FBF: Don't eat the turkey! That is murdering, murderer! Mountainy: But the turkey is already dead... Spongy: Uh oh... oi feel sick... Quince: Don't... you... dare.. *Spongy throws up the turkey* Quince: Gosh dang it! Diary: Ewww! Some of it just got on me! Spongy is such a disgusting slob! Spongy: Hoi, that's moin! Diary: Oh would you like, just be quiet?! *All of the turkey is gone* Four: Okay, are you all feeling sleepy? Everyone: Yeah. Four: Well now just wait a few hours and watch the magic happen. *3 hours later* Four: Wow, everyone is asleep. Time to make my first screech! Four: EEEEEEE!!!! *Diary and Lightbulb wake up* Diary: Oh great, why didn't I just eat more turkey? Lightbulb: Well I think we can still win this! Stale Breadcrumbs for the win! *Balloon wakes up* Balloon: Yeah! Oh.. great. I just woke up! Four: Man, you guys are all miserable. Diary: Yeah, Balloon! I told you not to, like, mess up! Balloon: Okay... sorry. Four: Okay, I will screech again. Oh also, take these earmuffs. *Four gives Balloon, Diary, and Lightbulb earmuffs* Four: EEEEEEEEEE!!!! *Mountainy and Frame by Frame wake up* FBF: Good job, murderer! Mountainy: I didn't even eat the turkey! Plus, it's dead! FBF: Whatever, huge pile of rock. Mountainy: Ughhh... Lightbulb: So, how does it feel to fail? Mountainy: Shut up! Besides, we're winning! Four: Okay, I will do another screech now! Mountainy: OH NO!!! Four: Here are some earmuffs, and don't panic like that! *Four gives Mountainy and Frame by Frame earmuffs* Four: EEEEEEEEE!!! *Quince, Headset, and Journal wake up* Quince: Yay, we're tied! Headset: Aw, man! My dream had such good graphics and you ruined it, you noob! Four: I hate you so much Headset... Headset: NOOOBBB!!! Four: EEEEEEE!!!! *Headset, Quince, and Journal are knocked out, and Smartie wakes up* Four: Oops, forgot to give Quince and Journal earmuffs Smartie: Why didn't Clock wake up? FBF: You idiot, now we're losing! Smartie: Four, give us earmuffs, and take FBF's away! Four: No! I won't take FBF's earmuffs off! And here is your earmuffs! *Four gives Smartie earmuffs* Four: EEEEEEEEE!!! *Spongy, Bocce Ball, and Soap wake up* Soap: Wha?!! What happened?! Are we winning? Diary: No, thanks to you! Spongy: Stop being so moin! *Diary mocks Spongy* Spongy: Hmph! Soap: Hey Four, can we have those earmuffs too? Oh and remove any germs or dirt. Four: Okay, here are your earmuffs. *Four gives Spongy, Bocce Ball, and Soap earmuffs* Soap: Hey, you didn't sanitize them! Four: EEEEEE!!!! Soap: Well at least I'm not knocked out. *Bubble and Minecraftian wake up* Bubble: Hoi gois! Minecraftian: Hey, it looks like us pros are winning! Smartie: We're not "pros" we're just smart. Minecraftian: Smarty shmarty nobody cares. Bubble: Hoi, are we woinning? Balloon: No, sadly. Only Soccer Ball is still sleeping, but on the chicken nuggets, there are still 3 contestants left! Bubble: Oh noi! Bocce Ball: It could be worse... Spongy: But oi wanddid da whole world! Lightbulb: It's okay, Spongy! We might do better next time! Spingy: Thoinks! Four: Okay time to screech! *Four gives Bubble and Minecraftian earmuffs* Four: EEEEEEE!!!! *Pen and Candy wake up* Candy: NOOOO!!! My beauty sleep! Pen: Awww.. we lost! Smartie: We're still safe pen, and boy am I glad clock isn't awake so he can't talk to me. Journal: Clock is fun! Smartie: SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND Journal: Clock is fun! Smartie: Help me, please! Soap: Hey, we have a chance! Just one more screech is all we need to know who wins! Four: And that screech is on its way! *Four gives Candy and Pen earmuffs* Four: EEEEEEE!!!! *Soccer Ball wakes up* Soccer Ball: What did I just do? Diary: Congratulations, we lost thanks to you! Four: And Clock will probably wake up in a little while. Smartie: He better not! Four: Anyways, Stale Breadcrumbs, you are up for elimination! Four: As for the viewers, vote on who you think deserves to leave BFTEW! See you next time! BFTEW 2: Climb It or Lose It Four: Well, I decided to make a new schedule where I will make a new episode each day, but first we need to eliminate a Stale Breadcrumbs member! *Everyone is at the elimination center* Four: Okay, we recieved 3 votes today. Balloon: THEY ARE ALL ME JUST DO IT ALREADY!!! Four: Actually, you got no votes. Here is your cement piece. *Throws cement at Balloon and it pops him* *Four revives Balloon* Four: The other contestants with 0 votes are... Lightbulb: It has to be me! Soccer Ball: Yeah, since I'm so awesome I probably have 0 votes! Four: You are both correct! The contestants with no votes are you two, Balloon, Diary, Quince, Bubble, and Soap. *Four throws cement blocks at all of them* Four: And speaking of Quince... *Four revives Quince, Journal, and Headset* Spongy: Whadda bout uzz? Whaddid we get? Four: You and Bocce Ball both tied with 1 vote, but there is something else that I need to tell you. Bocce Ball: Yeah, you are.. eliminating me.. because you hate me... Four: No, actually someone voted to have the contestants vote! Everyone: GASP! Four: And that person is Lacale! Four: I will spin the tie spinner to see who will get eliminated! Spongy: Eviebuddy wibby sad if oi get ewimminadid Four: I'm sorry to say this.. but.. Spongy, you have been eliminated. You may have been my favorite character, but it has been decided. Spongy: NOOO!!! I wish.. dat people wood stop hading moi becois oim fat! *Four kicks Spongy to the moon into the Elimination Moon Base* Soap: Wait, you kicked him to the moon? I bet germs live there but we can't see them.. *shivers* Four: I am sure this has been a sad elimination, but it's what has to be done. Today's competition is to climb to the top of a giant tree! Whoever wins will have him/her and his/her team become immune to elimination. Pen: Good thing Spongy is eliminated, well his fatness would cause him to lose anyways. Candy: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!! Pen: NO!!! I was talking about Spongy! Diary: That lob of muck? Pen: Yeah, him. Diary: Yeah, I'm so relieved he is gone. Bubble: Well, oi koinda loiked him... Diary: Don't get me started on you Bubble... Headset: HEY FOUR ARE WE PLAYING FORTNITE TODAY?!! Four: NO! For the last time we are not playing that dumb game! Headset: Ok... *sniff* I'll go hide in a corner with Minecraftian... Four: No, you won't! In fact, you won't do the contest! Headset: WHY?!! Four: Because you don't have arms. Four: So that means that Clock, Smartie, Headset, Bocce Ball, Quince, Mountainy, Frame by Frame, and Soccer Ball won't be competing. Smartie: Dang it! I have to hang here with Clock while Journal gets to do the comoetition! Clock: Stop saying stuff about me! Four: 3...2....1... ANNOUNCER SPEAKER!! Diary: Hey, don't trick us like that!!! FBF: Sexist! The announcer is a boy!!! Four: Be quiet, and FBF, stop calling everything sexist! Smartie: HA!!! FBF: Grrrr... Four: 3... 2... 1.... CLIMB!!!! Journal: I CAN CLIMB *Journal hits her head on the tree* Smartie: I can't even bear to watch Soap: Okay, climbing, climbing, AHHH!!! MOSS!!!!! *Soap falls down the tree and hits Balloon on the head, popping him* Four: I can't revive people all day! *Four revives Balloon* Diary: Hey, can you both, like, do something useful? Soap: B-but th-the m-m-m-m Diary: Okay, I'll carry you. Let's get this over with. Bubble: Umm.. oi'll do thois on moi own, oi don't woinna get poipped! Lightbulb: Okay, I'll climb with Diary, we should all stick together! Balloon: Hey, umm.. Bubble. Bubble: Whoit, Balloin? Balloon: We should both climb together like the rest of our team is, because we are both delicate so we probably can't hurt each other, right? Bubble: Roight! *The Stale Breadcrumbs are winning* Candy: I can't believe this, we are outnumbered by 1 even though they have a smaller team! Minecraftian: Well, we have too many legless members, we should have picked better. Headset: GASP! How dare you say that, noob! Minecraftian: No! I didn't mean it! Headset: That's it, I hate minecraft! Fortnite is the MLG way to go! Minecraftian: Sigh, another person lost to fortnite. Journal: FORTNITE IS FUN! Minecraftian: Yeah, Clock? Why did you do this to us? Clock: Ughh.. not this again... Candy: How about we focus on climbing! Soap, Diary, and Lightbulb are 3/4 the way there! Minecraftian: And I am 2 feet off the ground! *Bubble and Balloon look down* Balloon: Are they seriously just gonna stand there the whole time? Bubble: Let's hoirry! Moincraftian is catching oip! Balloon: Okay! Lightbulb: How are you all doing? Journal: GREAT, LIGHTY BULB! Lightbulb: Not, you! The rest of my team! Soap: Your team? I made it! Lightbulb: That's not what I meant. Minecraftian: Yes! 12 feet off of the ground! Candy: Pen, would you be so kind as to HELP ME UP?!! Pen: Oh,, YEAH! Got it! Four: Hmm.. it looks like the Stale Breadcrumbs have 20 feet left to go! Diary: Woah! We are so, like, high! *Soap is dizzy* Soap: Oh, yeah... I am feeling high at the same time I am high up! Diary: AIM AT THE CHICKEN NUGGETS! *Diary points Soap at the Chicken Nuggets* Soap: BLAAAUUUGHHHH!!! Candy: NOOO!! MY STRIPES WON'T BE CLEAN FOR WEEKS!!! Minecraftian: UGHH!! WE'RE COVERED IN FORTNITE!! Headset: Noooob! Journal: YUMMY! TURKEY!! Candy: Okay, Journal, that's absolutely disgusting. Pen: Hmm.. it actually does taste like turkey.. Oh yeah, we all ate that turkey yesterday. Candy: I hate you all. Minecraftian: Oh yeah, and by the way I am back on the ground, and the Stale Breadcrumbs are like 5 feet away from the top. Everyone on the Chicken Nuggets: WHAT?!!!' *Lightbulb, Diary, and Soap get to the top* Lightbulb: How about that, teamwork! Soap: And.. blaugh! 5 pounds of HEULEGH! Turkey... Diary: Okay, you can STOP vomiting! Bbble: Hoi! We woin! Balloon: Okay, Four, what do we do now? Four: I will teleport you all. *Four teleports the Stale Breadcrumbs to the ground* *Everyone high-fives* Everyone on the Stale Breadcrumbs: TEAMWORK!!! Smartie: All we have is a bunch of imbeciles, Me, and Journal. Journal: TURKEY!!! Candy: It.. is not... what you think.. Smartie: What do you mean... OHH THAT IS JUST WRONG!!! Four: Well, this episode has been pretty disgusting, but the Chicken Nuggets lost. Four: So we need you, the viewers, to decide who will get eliminate next! Vote below on who deserves to leave BFTEW! BFTEW 3: Pandemic Strikes! Four: Hello, everyone! Four: And welcome... to... BFTEW! Pen: Yeah, let's get to the elimination already. Four: Oh, right! *Everyone is at the elimination area* Four: Okay, this time we received 10 votes! More than 3x episode 2's votes! Thanks for voting, and remember to continue! Clock: Yeah, yeah! Who got no votes? Four: Before I tell you that, I want to tell you the prize you will all receive. Headset: IS IT AN XBOX 1-X?!! Four: No, Headset! It is pie! FBF: I'm glad you're using female characters! Four: Okay, now you're just being a feminist! Oh and the flavor of pie is key lime. Candy: Ew, key lime pie will ruin my- Mountainy: Your dumb stripes, yeah we get it! Clock: I just wanna know the votes already! Four: Well, okay. Pen, Mountainy, Frame by Frame, Journal, and you all got 0 votes. Here is your pie. *Four throws pie at everyone with 0 votes* Candy: Good thing I didn't get any! Minecraftian: I hope Headset loses! Headset: MINECRAFT IS FOR NOOOBS!!! Four: Be quiet, you idiots! The contestants with 1 vote are Candy and Smartie. *Four throws pie at Candy and Smartie* Smartie: What?! Clock got pie first?!! Candy: Ew!! It got onto my- Mountainy: BEAUTIFUL OH SO PRECIOUS STRIPES! Candy: I just can't believe you all... Four: Now, who will be eliminated?!! Minecraftian: Headset. Headset: Minecraftian. Journal: CHICKEN NUGGET! Four: Actually, Minecraftian is eliminated with 4 votes. Headset, here is your pie, although I would rather YOU get eliminated. *Four throws pie at Headset* Minecraftian: WHAT THE BLOCK?!! Headset: And it's all because i'm so, like, MLG pro! *Four kicks Minecraftian to the EMB* Four: Now, we all want to know what the competition is. Candy: It's something that will ruin my- Mountainy: Useless patches of red. Candy: .... isn't it. Bocce Ball: To be honest, nobody cares about your stripes. They don't make you any smarter, or stronger. Bubble: YOI, LOIK MOI! Bocce Ball: Umm.. not exactly. Bubble: Awww... Balloon: Oh, don't listen to her! Bubble: Ok... Four: The contest is to survive a hawaiitis pandemic for 30 minutes! The team with the most members left in the end wins! Four: Oh and by the way, since I hate you SO dang much, Headset, you have the honor of getting it first. Pen: What?!! Unfair! Our team will have a disadvantage! Diary: Boo, hoo! Pen: GRRR!! Headset: Well, I guess it's time to say *Four gives Headset hawaiitis* Headset: ALOHA HAWAII! Lightbulb: EVERYBODY RUN!!!! Soap: AHHH!! If I have hawaiitis, I will take mudbaths! Yuck! Diary: If you, like,put it that way.. Quince; Uh.. guys.. what's on my back? Headset: Say aloha, Quince! *Headset bites Quince* Quince: Owww! You ripped out a chunk of my HULA SKIRT! Bubble: MOIK IT SOP! Four: It's already 3 minutes in! Candy: Hey Headset, can you please not bite me? It could ruin my- Mountainy: FLOWER NECKLACE! *Mountainy and Headset bite Candy* Candy: Let's all do the hula! Journal: BITE ME!! I MIGHT TASTE LIKE CHICKEN! *Candy bites Journal* Journal: WE ARE THE SEAGULL NUGGETS!! Soap: Sea..sea... BLP Diary: Okay please don't do this again, wait! *Diary throws Soap at Journal and she bites her* Diary: There, I saved us. Soccer Ball: From what? Bocce Ball: Yeah, that wasn't very- *Soap and Journal bite Bocce Ball* Bocce Ball: Hawaiian! Four: Twenty minutes left to survive! Soccer Ball: Just take me... I can't go an any- *Bubble grabs Soccer Ball* Bubble: OI HOIF TO DOI THIS! *Soccer Ball pops Bubble* Four: Oh also, if you get popped you count as infected. *Four revives Bubble* Bubble: Oinfair.. Soccer Ball: So.. heh heh... PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME I WAS JUST JOKI- *Headset bites Soccer Ball* Soccer Ball: Let's all take a swim at the beach! Smartie: There's no beach, moro- *Soccer Ball bites Smartie* Clock: Ha! Take that, lose- *Soccer Ball bites Clock* Four: Ten minutes left and 5 remain. Diary: Balloon, Lightbulb! Would you, like, stick together?!! We are winning and we need to keep this stat- *Clock bites Diary* Lightbulb: Umm.. yeah! See you later Balloon! Balloon: NO! DON'T LEAVE M- *Diary bites Balloon and pops him* Four: Gosh dang it, Balloon! *Four revives Balloon* Lightbulb: So it's 1 vs. 2, eh? Well I can do this! I believe in myself! *Lightbulb jumps on to Pen and kicks him to Candy* Pen: What the h- *Candy bites Pen* Pen: HAWAII?!! Bocce Ball: Hey, Lightbulb! Wanna do the hula with us?!! Lightbulb: NO!! *Lightbulb kicks Bocce Ball over to FBF* Lightbulb: Now all I have to do is run! FBF: Oh hey, Bocce Ball! What's that skirt doing the- *Bocce Ball bites FBF* Four: Lightbulb! Your team won, with 2 minutes left! Lightbulb: Yes I did i- *Mountainy bites Lightbulb* Four: Well, I guess I'll revive everyone. *Four revives everybody and nobody has hawaiitis anymore* Soap: Yes! Lightbulb, thanks for helping us out! Diary: I wouldn't really say the same for you, though. Soap: What? Seagulls are absolutely disgusting! They poop and eat, ALL DAY! Four: In today's episode, Lightbulb had a heroic win! Now for the voting. Four: Since the Chicken Nuggets lost again, they will be up for elimination. Vote on who you think deserves to leave BFTEW! Screech you next time, viewers! What Chicken Nuggets member should be eliminated? Pen Headset Mountainy FBF Smartie Clock Journal Candy Let the contestants vote! BFTEW 4: Detasseling Hastle Four: Hello, viewers! Welcome, to the 4th episode, of BFTEW! Four: And since the Chicken Nuggets lost, they are up for elimination. Let's show the votes! *Everyone is at the elimination area* Journal: CAN I GO Four: No. Headset: Yeah, this is dumb. I'd rather play f- Four: artnite. Headset: Grrr! Four: Anyways, we got 7 votes, which is 3 less than last time. Come on, viewers! Tell your friends about BFTEW and ask them to check it out! Pen: Stop advertising, I want to know if I'm safe. Four: Well, you are. *Four throws normal cake at Pen* Pen: Hey! This is actually normal cake! Four: Also, Mountainy, Smartie, Clock, and Journal are also safe. *Four throws cake at everyone who is safe* Candy: Hey, can I be SAFE for once? Mountainy: No, because you whine too much about your stripes! Candy: That's not why, right viewers?! *Everyone looks at Candy* Candy: Rgghhh.. Four: The contestants with 1 vote are Headset and Candy. *Four throws cake at Headset and Candy* Candy: Hmm.. normal cake.. how suspicious.. Headset: MORE FORTNITE FOR ME! Four: Shut up about stinking fortnite or I will give you a penalty! Headset: OK gee- Four: EEEE!!! Four: I'll revive him later, everyone. FBF: Wait.. everyone else has cake.. Four: And only 2 people voted for the contestants to vote, while you got 3.. FBF: NO! I can fix my mistakes! Four: It's too late for that, maybe if you didn't call everything sexist you would still be competing. FBF: NOOOO!!!! *Four kicks FBF to the EMB* Mountainy: Great, I'm the only BFTROR contestant left. Four: Okay everyone, today's competition is to detassel the most corn in 1 hour. The team with the least corn cobs detasseled is up for elimination. Bocce Ball: Hey, since I'm big, I should lift up our smaller members so they can detassel! Soap: Sounds good... AHHH A BUG!!!! Diary: Eww! Get that, like thing away from me! Four: Oh yeah and by the way you can start detasseling. *Four revives Headset* Quince: Umm.. could I help Bocce Ball? Soap and Diary: ONLY IF YOU KILL THIS BUG! Quince: Okay. *Quince kills bug and gets stung* Quince: OWWEEE!!! HELP! I'M IN PAIN! Clock: I'll help! *Clock kicks Quince and he rolls away* Smartie: Thanks for being useful! Clock: Oh, just wait. *Quince rolls over Smartie* Smartie: WHY, YOU! Bubble: Loits detoissel! Bocce Ball: Okay, up you go! Balloon: Me too! Bocce Ball: Okay! *Bocce Ball lifts up Balloon and Bubble* *Balloon and Bubble detassel the corn cobs* Soap: Okay, you too keep it up! Lightbulb: GO.... STALE BREADCRUMBS!!! Headset: I'M GONNA MLG PRO YOU, STUPID CORN COB! *Headset kicks down a corn cob and detassels it* Lightbulb: Hey, Headset! Can you let us win? Headset: No! Lightbulb: I'll let you play Fortnite! Headset: Okay, you have a deal. I'll sit on the ground and play Fortnite while everyone else does work! Lightbulb: Good talk, Headset! Soccer Ball: HIYA! HIYA! HIYA! *Soccer Ball detassels multiple corn cobs* Candy: Pen! Lift me! *Candy detassels the corn cob* Smartie: Helllpp... Four: Okay, I guess. *Four revives Smartie* Smartie: Ha! *Smartie kicks Clock and starts a chain reaction that detassels 10 corn cobs* Clock: Yeah! Look what I did! Smartie: You? Journal: It was obviously me, dum dums! Smartie: Oh, sure! TRY to detassel a corn cob! *Journal falls down* *Smartie facepalms* Four: Halfway through, keep on detasseling! Quince: Ouch.. my... FOOT! Diary: I have an idea! *Diary swings Quince around, detasseling corn cobs* Quince: AAHHHHH!!! Diary: We are so like... NOT WINNING! *Diary sees rows of corn cobs detasseled by Smartie and Clock* Diary: No, no, no! We are gonna lose! Lightbulb: Look on the bright side of things! We at least have 16 cobs detasseled. Balloon: Umm.. sorry to interrupt, but they have 179. Everyone on the Stale Breadcrumbs: WHAT?!! Bubble: NOI!!! We can doi this! Lightbulb: Yes we- Bocce Ball: Can't! Lightbulb: Oh, don't be a pessimist! Bocce Ball: Just face it, we have no chance. Balloon: Yeah, now it looks like they have 200 of them detasseled. Four: Only 10 minutes left! Soccer Ball: Well then what are we waiting for? Soap: Yeah, stop wasting your - ANOTHER BUG!!! Diary: AHHHH!!! Quince: Whatever you do, I am not killing it. Soap: Just do it for the team! Quince: Absolutely not! A millionaire like me does not go around killing bugs! Headset: Yay 10 kills! I wonder how my team is doing! *Headset looks around* Headset: YES! Candy: For once I won't get another piece of disgusting cake or pie! Four: Time is up, contestants! And it's pretty obvious who won, the Chicken Nuggets. Journal: YAY WE LOST!! Four: No, you won. Journal: I know! Four: Okay everyone, be prepared for tomorrow, because the Stale Breadcrumbs are up for elimination! Bubble: Oim so scoired! Four: And as for the viewers, vote who you think should leave BFTEW, and make sure to tell your friends about this fanfiction! Have a good day, and try not to get screeched! What Stale Breadcrumbs member should get eliminated? Soap Lightbulb Bubble Bocce Ball Quince Soccer Ball Diary Balloon Let the contestants vote! Time break Four: Hello, viewers! Welcome, to the 5th e... wait, "time break"? not 5th episode? Ace Book: Yup, creator making episode everyday, but some viewers are busy and can't check everyday, this effects to elimination voting. Four: Oh... okay, I will change the schedule to every 2 days so people can vote more. Balloon: Whew, I hope I don't end up with the most votes like I do now. BFTEW 5: Coming tomorrow Category:Voting Category:Advertisements